Ola
Ola, Olaxx, and King were a flock of eagles who built nests in the islands. Budgie(fancy letters), Starlight, and a starling went to those islands to converse in peace. So Budgie's group talked and talked, and King's group conversed in Polish. Since King's group did not bother them, Budgie's group did not bother them. A starling's mistake Until that starling decided to fly to King's isle to help their nests. Immediately, Ola pooped on that starling, resulting in that starling flying back to the main isle to grab twigs. The starling tried to convince the eagles that this starling is not hostile. This did not work, as they spoke only Polish. Refusing the pacifist starling's protests, Budgie and Starlight stormed in on the eagles and attacked them. That starling decided she wanted in on the bloodshed and bombed Ola. They were easy targets since Budgie and Starlight were robins. This continued until King's group retreated. Aftermath Budgie's group went back to the hillscape. Budgie, as Anastasiya(or something like that), said that she(?) was leaving. Starlight had left before that, leaving that starling. Both Budgie and Starlight were never seen again. (for use with flab 3) 1 "life: find this address first" 80000008 4 Bytes 0E531D40 2 "spam" 80000008 Byte 0E531d50 Set Value 9 1 0 Activate 9 1 Deactivate 13 2 3 "twigs" 80000008 Byte 0E531d51 Set Value 221 1 0 Set Value 219 0 1 Activate 16 221 2 Deactivate 16 219 3 4 "poo meter fowwta fly around then poo last address" 80000008 Byte 0E531b8e 5 "sneak hack fowata play multiplayer manually add address of last opcode make it just like the last address in this list" 80000008 4 Bytes 0E531eac 6 "invincible silence fowata crash bird nop out last opcode" 80000008 Byte 0E531d3f 7 "z axis" 80000008 Float 0E531d70 Decrease Value 45 0.5 0 Increase Value 46 25 1 8 "superpoo" 80000008 Byte 0E531d58 9 "sneak hack" 1 80000008 8 Bytes 17ed33ab Set Value 32 EC830E531EAC058B 0 Set Value 189 EC830E531EAC058B 1 Set Value 187 ec83909090909090 2 fowwta= find out what writes this address fowata=find out what accesses this address autoAssemble(aobscan(bla, 89 08 8B 0D ?? ?? ?? ?? 49) bla: db 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(bla, D9 58 44 8B 05 ?? ?? ?? ?? D9 40 44 D9 05) bla: db 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(bla, D9 9F 8? 00 00 00 0F B6) bla: db 90 90 90 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(bla, D9 40 40 D9 ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? 00) bla: db 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(bla, D9 47 44 B8 ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? 47) bla: db 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(bla, D9 5F 44 D9 47 44 ?? ?? ?? ?? DD) bla: db 90 90 90 90 90 90); (for use with lif) C7 00 E0 B0 FB 0E autoAssemble(aobscan(immortal, D9 18 B8 AC ?A ?? ?? D9 00 D9 EE DF F1 DD D8 72 0C) immortal: db 90 90) autoAssemble(aobscan(superbeast, C7 00 F8 E7 FB 0E 8D) superbeast: db 90 90 90 90 90 90) autoAssemble(aobscan(superbeast, C7 00 60 4C FC 0E 8B) superbeast: db 90 90 90 90 90 90) autoAssemble(aobscan(superbeast, C7 00 40 4C FC 0E 8B) superbeast: db 90 90 90 90 90 90) autoAssemble(aobscan(superbeast, C7 00 F8 E7 FB 0E B8) superbeast: db 90 90 90 90 90 90) (from now on you're on your own) 0 "Immortality" 80000008 4 Bytes 0D2D1D40 3 "X" 80000008 Float 0D2D1D6C Increase Value 16 88 1 0 Decrease Value 8 88 1 1 Toggle Activation 80 88 2 2 "Y" 80000008 Float 0D2D1D74 Increase Value 16 89 1 0 Decrease Value 8 89 1 1 Toggle Activation 80 89 2 1 "Z" 80000008 Float 0D2D1D70 Increase Value 16 90 1 0 Decrease Value 8 90 1 1 Toggle Activation 80 90 2 4 "Room Opening" 80000008 4 Bytes 0C6004D0 5 "Room opening 1" 80000008 4 Bytes 1F52D8AC Set Value 16 79 2336460944 0 Set Value 8 79 2336438409 1 8 "Bird change" 80000008 4 Bytes 0D2D1EAC Set Value 103 221087680 0 Set Value 96 221080000 1 9 "Walk in Air" 80000008 4 Bytes 1F502932 Set Value 16 87 756898744 0 Set Value 8 87 756898488 1 10 "Walk In Air" 80000008 Float 0D2D1D5A Set Value 16 87 1.401298464E-45 0 Walk in Air: Find out what writes to the adress D58 Select the 3rd opcode Show it in the dissambler Go up 2 codes Change D5A to D6A autoAssemble(aobscan(bla, 89 08 8B 0D ?? ?? ?? ?? 49) bla: db 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(bla, D9 58 44 8B 05 ?? ?? ?? ?? D9 40 44 D9 05) bla: db 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(bla, D9 9F 8? 00 00 00 0F B6) bla: db 90 90 90 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(bla, D9 40 40 D9 ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? 00) bla: db 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(bla, D9 47 44 B8 ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? 47) bla: db 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(bla, D9 5F 44 D9 47 44 ?? ?? ?? ?? DD) bla: db 90 90 90 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(bla, 0F 84 53 00 00 00 83 EC 0C 6A F6 E8) bla: db 90 90 90 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(bla, 74 0A 8B 45 08 C7 40 24) bla: db EB) showMessage("this table was created by sloan and shadowwolf, all copyright belongs to them. And remember, don't roast enemies without BBQ sauce."); 1A8C1EAC 1A8C8DE0 1A8C8DC0 1A8C8820 1A8C8800 1A8C87E0 1A499E10 1A8C87C0 1A8C87A0 1A499DC0 autoAssemble(aobscan(immortal, 89 08 8B 0D ?? ?? ?? ?? 49) immortal: db 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(poometer, D9 58 44 8B 05 ?? ?? ?? ?? D9 40 44 D9 05) poometer: db 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(superpoo, D9 9F 8? 00 00 00 0F B6) superpoo: db 90 90 90 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(invincible, D9 40 40 D9 ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? 00) invincible: db 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(endlesspoometer, D9 47 44 B8 ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? ?? 47) endlesspoometer: db 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(endlesspoometer2, D9 5F 44 D9 47 44 ?? ?? ?? ?? DD) endlesspoometer2: db 90 90 90 90 90 90); autoAssemble(aobscan(rooms, 89 38 43 8B 05) rooms: db 90 90) autoAssemble(aobscan(eggs, C6 00 00 0F B6 05 51 ?D) eggs: db C6 00 01) autoAssemble(aobscan(portablenest, 0F 84 A9 00 00 00 0F) portablenest: db 90 90 90 90 90 90) autoAssemble(aobscan(twigs, C6 00 00 83 EC 08 6A 01 57 E8) twigs: db C6 00 01) autoAssemble(aobscan(automaticchickfeed, 0F 84 53 00 00 00 83 EC 0C 6A F6 E8) automaticchickfeed: db 90 90 90 90 90 90) autoAssemble(aobscan(languagefilter, 74 0A 8B 45 08 C7 40 24) languagefilter: db EB) Category:Eagles Category:Nest helpers